


蓝海与玫瑰「三」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 1





	蓝海与玫瑰「三」

“早上好，Loki。”  
Loki打开门就看到满带笑意的金发男子，身上的白色衬衫似乎不太合身，仿佛能看到他若隐若现的胸部线条。  
“早上好，Odison上校。”  
“别那么生疏嘛，叫我Thor。”Thor往前俯身靠近Loki。  
“请你从我家门口让开，再不走就完成不了今天的工作了。还有，叫我Laufeyson。”  
Loki抬头和他对视着。  
“好好，听你的，那我们走吧，亲爱的……小鹿斑比。”Thor说这话时带着一种宠溺的语气，还坏笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖。  
Loki被这突然的举动涨红了脸颊。  
「总有一天我要剁了这个傻子。」他暗自发誓。

——  
由于昨晚他们过了宵禁时间才回到军营，所以被处罚和其他刚入伍的士兵们一起打扫备用机场。

Loki挽起袖子清扫着道路上的灰尘，不断扬起的尘埃弄得他鼻腔直痒，接连打了好几个喷嚏。

「都是这个傻子惹的祸。」  
Loki朝Thor瞪了一眼，Thor以为是在看他，还满脸笑意的挥了挥手。

Loki对昨晚发生的一切有着说不清的情绪，他不太明白那个吻是那么意思，他也不明白自己现在真实的想法是什么，Thor对他有种神秘的吸引力，就像那片海，他想靠近，但也怕会在海中溺亡。

“Laufeyson医生，您…您好，请问……您有能包扎的纱带吗？”  
一个稚嫩的士兵有些胆怯的站在他面前，看起来只有十三四岁的样子。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“刚才捡石子的时候，不小心被地上玻璃割到了。”士兵伸出一直藏在背后的手。  
“我现在没有纱带，不过你可以先用这个。”Loki从口袋里掏出一块手帕。  
“这…我可以用吗？”  
“没关系，你拿去吧。”  
“嗯…谢谢您。”士兵有些迟疑的接过了手帕。

Loki继续着手上的工作，直到天边泛起古铜色的光辉。打扫了一天，Loki感觉自己的腰都快断了，他起身扭了扭身子，往四周望了望。

「那个傻子怎么不在，该不会先跑了吧。」  
Loki正打算继续收拾，后腰突然被掐了一下。

“噢！”又痒又疼的感觉让他条件反射的叫了一声。  
“跟我来。”是Thor的声音。  
“……”  
“走啊。”Thor抓住他的手腕把他拽走了。  
“等等，要去哪，你先放开我。”  
Thor没有听他的，一直走到停放在机场的一排战机后边才松开手。

“你要干嘛？”  
Loki揉了揉被他拽的有些疼的手腕。  
“你的手帕呢？”Thor似乎有些生气。  
“什么？”  
“我说，你的手帕呢？”  
“我给一个士兵了。”  
“为什么给他不给我。”  
“嗯？什么？”Loki被他问的莫名其妙。

「他该不会是在为这件事生气吧？」

“就因为这个？因为一个小孩生气了？”  
Loki笑了出来。  
“……”Thor不太高兴的低着头。  
“行了，我看你才像是个小孩。走吧，还有工作呢。”Loki转身准备离开。  
“不行！你答应我一个要求，我就原谅你。”  
Loki真是被他打败了，他明明就没做错什么，又何必要他的原谅。  
“行，我答应你行了吧。”Loki无奈的叹了口气。  
“好。”Thor又恢复了笑容，“我的要求就是，和我……一起去看看Alfheim的落日。”  
“落日？”  
“嗯，就现在。”  
“现在？在这看？”  
“不，去天上看。”  
“？？什么？”Loki被搞的摸不着头脑。  
“来吧。”  
Thor爬上了旁边的一架P15战机，向他伸出手。  
“……”  
“来吧，过来坐我腿上。别担心，我可是RAF的第一飞行员。”  
“……”Loki看着他满怀期待的脸。

「唉算了，就这一次，谁让我刚才已经答应他了。」Loki心想。

Loki握住Thor的手坐了进来，他是第一次坐在别人的腿上。Thor的脸就在自己旁边，Loki能感受到他的鼻息还有他身上熟悉的烟草味。飞机在跑道上划行，周围的建筑物在往后移动，速度越来越快。

“抱住我，我们要起飞了。”  
Thor在Loki耳边说了一句。  
周围响起一阵轰隆声，机身开始倾斜，Loki能感觉到他在离开地面，他紧张的往后挪了挪，下意识的抱住了Thor的脖颈。

他们逐渐穿过云层，漫天的红彩挂在云朵之上，周围的一切被镀上了一层金黄，这次是太阳在一望无际的海平线尽头，等待着他们的到来。一缕缕白烟缠绕着将要离去的落日，它们虚无缥缈的游离着，像是企图用自己薄弱的身躯留住这篇落寞的美丽。

“要是被发现我带着一个人私自飞行，估计是要被开除军籍了。”Thor笑着转过头看着他。  
“……”Loki在他闪着光的双眸中看到了自己。  
“不过管他呢，反正已经被处分了，再多一个处分也没关系。”  
“傻瓜。”Loki看着他也笑了起来。  
“抱紧我一点，我给你看个好玩的。”  
Thor坏笑着。  
“什么？”

还没等Loki反应过来，Thor就扳动控制器让机身就来了个360度旋转，Loki感觉自己的身体上下颠倒了，前方的景物也跟着他开始旋转，突然的失重感让他感到一阵眩晕，猛的一下抱紧了Thor的脖颈，双腿也差点缩了起来。

“你在干什么！”Loki被突然发生的情况吓到了。  
“怎么样，好玩吗？要不要再来一次。”  
Thor似乎笑的更开心了。  
“喂！等等！”  
Thor没有理会他，又来了一次上下颠倒式的旋转。Loki这次是真的被弄晕了，咽喉开始出现不适的症状，心跳也在不断加速。  
“喂！别再闹了！”  
“行行，不闹了，只要你再答应我一个要求。”  
“什么？！”  
Loki被气的不行，他简直就是个无耻的家伙。  
“不答应吗？”  
“……什么要求？”  
“嗯……只要你答应我，今后都叫我Thor，我就不闹了。”  
“这根本就不公平！”Loki简直是想把他丢出去。  
“怎么，不同意吗？”Thor双手握住控制器，做出想要再来一次的动作。  
“Thor Odison！你快给我停下！”  
“嗯？不对哦……”Thor看着Loki被气红了的脸，似乎被挑起了兴致。  
“……”  
“嗯？应该叫什么？”Thor继续着他的操作，机身开始慢慢向一边倾斜。  
“够了！Thor！快停下！”Loki近乎是吼了出来。  
“嗯……不行哦，再说一次。”Thor一副得逞了的表情。  
“Thor！我让你停下！”Loki像只炸毛的猫，下一秒就要抓上来了。  
“遵命，亲爱的小鹿斑比。”Thor满意的勾起了嘴角。

机身逐渐平稳，他们在空中缓慢的飞行。太阳温柔的沉默着，天空渐渐脱离白昼，Loki看着前方的一切，就像是进入了一片金色的海，他的心情也随着温柔的落日逐渐沉静下来，随之而来的是一种莫名的感动。

“我从没看过这么美的落日。”  
金黄的一切在Loki的眼中跳动。  
“我也从没看过。”  
“你总是在天上也没看过？”  
“嗯。每次作战的时候，只要我飞上这片天空，我的生命就完全属于它。”  
“……”Loki看到淡金色的光打在Thor的侧脸上，他金色的发丝散发着微光，蔚蓝的双眸也渡上了一层薄金。  
“不过此时此刻，我的生命属于你。”  
Thor看着Loki，他的话似乎带有温度。

太阳在不断下降，暗生的情愫却在不断上升。Loki看着眼前的他，一时间竟有些恍惚，他身边的一切包括他自己，似乎都在Thor出现之后发生了改变，他因为他而感到快乐，这是他从未拥有过的。Loki并不觉得自己值得他献出自由抑或是生命，但在此时此刻，在他说出这句话的时候，他真的相信了。

To be continued  
下章开🚗🚗🚗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
